


Dance With Me

by TheYesterdayShow



Series: Sanders Sides tumblr prompts! [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Food, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Healthy Relationships, Logan works in IT, M/M, Married Couple, Music, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Therapist Dr. Emile Picani, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYesterdayShow/pseuds/TheYesterdayShow
Summary: It had been a long and stressful day. Very stressful.However, there was a certain factor that Logan failed to account for. The fact that his loving husband had not worked today and would almost certainly want to spend time with him.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Sanders Sides tumblr prompts! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624342
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "46. “Dance with me.” With Logan and Emile Picani perhaps??" from an anon on tumblr! Feel free to send me a prompt @thetomorrowshow !

It had been a long and stressful day. Very stressful. It wasn’t even done yet–the contractors had somehow snapped a wire holding the entire phone system together. They’d been able to replace it by the end of the day, but everything still needed to be reprogrammed. For maximum efficiency, Logan had to do it from home. That way, it could be ready for the employees, as long as he got to work early to test it out in the morning. He’d probably be up all night fixing it, but maybe he’d get a bonus or something. That wasn’t really what he cared about, he just knew he’d be over-stressed until the issue was resolved, so better to get it out of the way.

However, there was a certain factor that Logan failed to account for. The fact that his loving husband had not worked today and would almost certainly want to spend time with him. Logan recalled this as his keys were in the lock, and shrugged inwardly. Emile would understand that he needed to get this done. He was a therapist and his spouse, he knew better than anyone that he needed to finish things in order to relax.

Walking in, Emile perked up noticeably from the couch. “Hey honey!”

Logan gave him a nod. “Good evening, dear. I will be in my office.” He didn’t hang around to see Emile’s disappointment, instead going straight to his desk and letting his bag fall to the floor.

He worked for about an hour before dinner, hitting a frustrating roadblock over admin control. However much he wanted to keep working, he had to force himself away as it smelled like Emile had made something delicious.

He had, of course–ricotta and goat cheese stuffed zucchini served with leftover cauliflower salad. Logan meant to savor it, he meant to give his husband the attention he deserved, but couldn’t stop thinking about how much work he still had to do. Emile chattered on about something, Logan wasn’t quite sure what, and soon enough he was finished. As he stood to put his plate in the sink, though, Emile stood as well. He caught Logan’s wrist before the man could return to his office.

“Dance with me,” he said coyly. Logan tried hard to not roll his eyes.

“Dear, I would love to, but I must finish my work.”

“Please?”

“Emile–”

And there was the therapist face. The one that said, _I don’t think you’re right on this, but let’s work out an answer together_. Logan sighed. “One dance,” he said begrudgingly. Emile smiled softly, leading him to the living room.

Instead of having a specific song in mind, as Logan expected, Emile simply turned on the radio to the oldies station. _Vacation_ by The Go-Go’s began playing, and Emile pulled him into a basic swing dance. It felt awkward at first, stilted, but Emile’s easy half-smile brought Logan into the moment. Soon enough, the song transitioned into Michael Jackson’s _Billie Jean_ , and their swing became more of a step-touch shoulder-shake. They both mouthed along with the lyrics, swinging hips in time to the beat.

Next they were bouncing to _Girls Just Want To Have Fun_ , laughing and swinging each other around. Logan felt all the tension leaving his body as they danced, his movements becoming freer and more fluid. How could he have wanted to work instead of this?

Finally, they held each other close as they slow-danced to _I Want To Know What Love Is_. The dim light of their living room seemed perfect, as though whoever had installed the lights had peered into the future and seen them dancing to this song, knowing instantly what lighting would frame the mood.

“Glad we could fuse,” Emile whispered into his ear.

Logan felt a smile spread across his face. “And what would you say we fused into, darling?”

“Well, I don’t know about a name,” Emile said gently, “but we fused into someone very smart who knows how to take care of himself.”

Logan laughed ruefully. “Thank you. I’m sorry,” he added. “I know how I can get sometimes.”

“That’s okay,” Emile replied, laying his head on Logan’s shoulder. “As long as we have plans in place to work it out.”

“I liked this plan.”

They rotated slowly, lost in each other, pressing little kisses to each other’s foreheads and cheeks and temples. All too jarringly, a commercial break blared through the radio. Emile danced them over to it and turned it off, never letting go of his husband.

“Let’s go to bed, huh?” He met Logan’s eyes, a soft and inquiring gaze.

Logan thought about his work, and was surprised to realize that he no longer had any desire to finish it. It could wait until tomorrow. That was all that was expected of him, after all. He nodded, smiling softly, and followed his husband to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Lomile is a health power couple and you cannot change my mind


End file.
